


Such A Tease.

by orphan_account



Category: MLAndersen0, Tribe Twelve
Genre: AFAB Noah, I have no regrets, M/M, NSFW, No Plot/Plotless, Sex, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 22:01:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8639836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Don't tease Patrick unless you want him to do something about it.
Shameless AFAB Noah/Patrick Smut





	

Noah was a strange one. 

 

Sometimes Patrick couldn’t fathom it, but God, Noah was strange. Not in a bad way, oh no, but he was certainly the one to know how to get Patrick to… Tick.

 

Today was one such day. The day started normally. Patrick and Noah were sleeping quietly, and when they both woke, they smiled, and cuddled like idiots for at least an hour before finally getting out of bed and starting their day. Patrick went to go make coffee, and Noah sat down at the table facing Patricks end.

 

But when Patrick looked back, Noah was looking right back at him, staring. Patrick smiled slightly. “What?~” 

Noah only stared, and Patrick noticed a small sucker in his mouth. Noah twirled it in his mouth, eventually pulling it out a little and licking it slowly. Patrick shook slightly. “Aww, come on Noah. Don’t tease like that.” 

 

Noah did’t stop, he just leaned forward and eyed him with a smirk. Patrick gulped, and blushed deeper. ‘I’m gonna get him later.’ Patrick thought.

 

 

The teasing didn’t stop, it went on all day, in fact. From more suckers, to little whispers in Patricks ear, to teasing glances and even leaning onto Patrick a little with a pleading look in his eyes. Patrick could hardly stand just how desperate Noah was, and finally, when the sun started to set, Noah actually stopped. 

 

Noah was busy now, having to fill out some paperwork for his job, which he had to go back to in two days. Patrick watched for a short while, smirking. Now would be the perfect time to play with his little darling.

 

Patrick slipped up to Noah, moving an arm around Noahs waist. Noah smiled softly, but didn’t move his eyes. “Hey, Patrick.” Noah said warmly. Patrick smirked wider. “Hello~”

 

He gently tugged at Noahs soft black hair, and Noah suddenly shuddered. After one more soft tug, he then pulled a little rougher. Patrick was taken aback when he heard Noah moan loudly, shaking a bit. Patrick felt his grin slowly go just a bit wider, and he chuckled, suddenly placing his lips onto Noahs neck, biting along the areas Patrick knew he liked. Noah tried to cover his mouth, but Patrick held both of Noahs wrists firmly. Noah moaned again, and closed his eyes, panting slightly. “P-Patrick..”

 

Patrick chuckled. “Aww, come on, darling, I thought you were asking for this all day?”

Noah shivered from the hot breaths on his neck, but he ended up nodding anyways. “Y-yeah.”

 

Patrick smiled again, and whispered quietly to Noah in his ear, “Why don’t you come upstairs and then we can have some…” Patrick moved his hands down. “Fun?”

Noah shuddered again, before nodding quietly, not saying a word, but panting a little.

 

Patrick pulled Noahs hand, and Noah shakily got up, following Patrick upstairs and into their room. Noah was shaking and blushing nervously, since they haven’t done this in a while. Patrick went to the bed, sat down, and patted the bed, smirking. “Come on, precious.”

 

Noah shivered, and sat down next to Patrick, but Patrick would have none of it. He immediately pushed Noah onto the bed, and crawled onto him like a predator. Noah suddenly felt his hands get pinned above his head, and he blushed a deep crimson color. Patrick slowly moved his hands up and under Noahs shirt. Noah shivered, and Patrick slowly lifted up Noahs shirt. Noah forced himself to look away, and Patrick tugged at his binder a little. “Should I keep this on?” 

Noah shook his head, and sighed softly. “I-It’s alright. Go ahead.”

 

Patrick unclipped Noahs binder and threw it over near his shirt, in the corner of the room. Noah blushed, and closed his eyes, embarrassed. Patrick smiled. “You’re beautiful. Gosh.” 

Noah twitched, and felt his body get hotter. Patrick started moving his hands up Noahs stomach, before finally reaching Noahs chest and flicking at one of Noahs nipples. Noah gasped, and shakily sighed, while Patrick started massaging Noahs chest. Noah sighed again, letting his body relax, and actually getting used to the feeling. It was calming honestly, since Noahs chest was always cramped up and binded.

 

Thats when Patrick slowly tugged at Noahs jeans. Noah blushed, and leaned his head back. “Okay.”

Patrick tugged at it again, before unbuttoning Noahs jeans and sliding them down. All the while Noah desperately tried to not make noise.

 

Patrick was quick to throw Noahs jeans over to the corner, and soon after, Patrick got rid of the boxers. Noah was now entirely bare before Patrick, and Patrick had to take in just how stunning Noah was. He slowly coifed his sleeves up, before reaching down and gently rubbing Noah, smiling as Noahs hips bucked forward and moaned loudly. Patrick smiled more as he stretched Noahs legs a little and rubbed at him more, causing Noah to make noises Patrick forgot Noah could make. Patrick finally let Noah undo Patricks own pants, and Noah was shuddering and moaning all the while. 

 

As soon as Noah got Patrick out of his jeans and boxers, Patrick wasted no time in moving his fingers up and down Noah, looking for his entrance. Finally, when he found the right spot, he pushed in gently. 

Noah gasped loudly, before moaning and covering his mouth. Patrick kissed Noahs neck as he moved his fingers in and out of Noah with increasing speed. Eventually he added a third finger, and Noah was practically shaking the house. Finally, Patrick pulled his fingers out, making Noah shiver and whine. Noah looked up at Patrick pleadingly. Patrick smirked. 

 

“What? Something you.. Want?~” Patrick asked, clearly wanting Noah to beg. Noah nodded quickly, and Patrick leaned close to his ear. “C’mon. Beg for it.”

 

Noah finally stuttered out, “O-oh God, Patrick, please. Please, I need you. Please, I need this. I’ve been waiting to do this for so long, Patty. Come on, please, I need this..” 

Patrick was smiling mischievously, and finally he moved Noahs legs apart and up around Patricks shoulders. Noah blushed, squirming with anticipation. Patrick smirked, before finally pushing himself in. 

 

Noah arched, and moaned loudly, his eyes going wide. Patrick held Noahs waist, and started moving, and oh God, Noah was making the prettiest noises. Patrick went rougher and faster with each push, and Noah was panting and moaning louder each time, before finally calling out, “P-Patrick!”

 

Patrick went close to Noahs ear again, and whispered to him. “I bet you like that, don’t you, precious? I’m gonna make you come so hard, babe. Come on, Darling, come to me.”

 

Noahs back arched, and his head leaned back as he finally snapped, releasing with a loud cry. Patrick smiled, and went faster, helping Noah ride out his release. Soon after, Patrick came, and Noah shuddered, feeling Patrick pull out. Noah then went limp, panting loudly and sweating, Patrick was panting too, and he laid down next to Noahs now weak form. “Good?”

 

“Amazing.” Noah breathed out. Patrick wrapped his arms around Noah, and moved the covers over them. “Glad you think so, precious.”

Noah curled up into Patricks warm body. “I love you..”

 

Patrick smiled sleepily. “Love you too.. And we are definitely doing this more often.”


End file.
